monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Breannamation/DON'T FEAR THE REVIVAL
Why? Because it's going to be a good one. Recently I've felt that the wiki has lost a lot of spirit - but now, there's something to look forward to on the wiki. Every Friday until Halloween, we will be releasing a fun new thing that will encourage people to create original characters - so without further ado, here are the weeks! Week 1 - 10th October For our first week, I wanted to share some top tips on how to make and improve your OCs. #'Basic isn’t bad.' Even if other characters are much more complex (in artwork or in description); don’t let it get you down. Try and start simple, and then go a little more complex as you go along. Slow and steady wins the race, remember. #'Try out something new.' If you want to make a certain pattern, try it. If you want to try out a new eye style, try it. If you want to draw a pair of wings for the first time, try it. Don’t be afraid to try out a new idea. It may not work, but it’s worth trying. And even better, it could work out in the end too… #'Detail, detail, detail.' This is what makes your OC interesting – any little facts in your character’s profile make them even more relatable. Maybe your OC likes a certain band, or they want to be an astronaut one day. The little details make them more complex – so put some in there! #'Pick a good set of parents.' Obviously it is Monster High but we have had characters such as genies, witch doctors and mermaids – so there are a lot of possibilities beyond the conventional ‘monster’. As long as you could see it fit there, it’s possible! #'Give them some freaky flaws.' No ghoul should be perfect, and in Monster High especially we’re told that having flaws is okay. Give your character something like that. Flaws could include getting distracted easily, being very nervous at times or even being afraid of something. #'Give them a personal touch.' At least one feature of the character should be unique – such as wings, a tail, horns, feathers, even something small such as differently shaped eyebrows. Those unique things give the character a personal feature which shows their individuality. #'Take your time on your drawings, profiles, stories and pages.' One amazing OC in a month is better than five mediocre OCs in a week. Focus on making each character as good as possible, and whether it takes five minutes or five weeks, if you’ve done your best then you will have a great character in the end. #'Impress yourself, not others.' If your self-esteem only relies on others, it may make things harder for you. But if you try and just impress yourself, it will increase your own motivation, and make you feel better about your work. And when you feel good about your work, it makes it more fun! #'Ask for reviews.' One way to improve your work is to ask somebody to review your character. A good review is constructive and highlights both aspects of the character, but it shouldn’t hurt your feelings either. Ask somebody that you trust, and perhaps try reviewing other peoples’ OCs too. Don’t be too critical, but highlight ways of improvement. It can help other people improve their work too! #'Most importantly, do not give up.' If your drawing looks bad to you, try it again. If you give up, you may never get anything good out of it. However if you keep on going, you’ll be able to improve, and even help out other people with it. Keep moving forward and you’ll do wonderfully. Week 2 - 17th October This week we see the introduction of a new Monster High Fandom Wiki podcast - or Frightcast, as we call it. This will be posted monthly on the wiki to encourage OC creation - we have a featured OCs segment, and a challenge for you to try out - the best ones will be featured on the show. Week 3 - 24th October Here's a teaser for tomorrow's revival content... Check back tomorrow to find out more :D Week 4 - 31st October coming soon... Yours scarily, Breanna Burton/Thenaturals Category:Blog posts